warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Galeron and Joinville
Galeron de Valois &''' '''Joinville de Roq were a pair of Questing Knights who, after slaying a horde of Beastmen, were found worthy to join the hallowed ranks of the Grail Knights. History Galerion and Joinville had both set out on the quest for the Grail after experiencing strange visions from the Lady of the Lake. Setting off from separate lands of Bretonnia, the two knights were destined to become allies, but first, they would meet as foes... Galeron de Valois approached the ford across the forest stream. On the opposite bank he spied another knight also riding towards the ford. Like himself he bore the Fleur de Lys of a Questing Knight. Galeron knew what to expect and spurred his Warhorse onwards to the water's edge. Then he heard the deep-voiced challenge of his unknown adversary, muffled by his closed visor but no less menacing for that. The foe boomed that none shall pass, repeating it as a constant mantra as Galeron rode into the water. Both knights lowered their lances and broke into a furious charge, both clashing midstream and both breaking their lances upon each other's shields, swaying in their saddles they reached the opposite banks. There they paused and Galeron lifted his visor once more, declaring that he respected the knight's skill with a lance, his nameless opponent repeated likewise. Now that Galeron and the stranger had greeted each other in the customary manner of Questing Knights, they sat down to share a flagon of wine. Galeron acquired the stranger's name, which was Joinville de Roq, a knight from a distant part of Bretonnia. They spoke of their exploits so far in their quest for the Grail and were amazed to learn that they had both experienced the same visions within their dreams. In this dream each had seen a stone circle in the midst of a dark forest. Within the circle were horned bestial creatures dancing. In the middle of the circle was a shining chalice. The two knights debated the possible meaning of the dream. Both agreed that it was a sign from the Lady of the Lake that the Grail itself was in possession of evil creatures who would profane it with their foul rituals. It was this dream which had led them to the very forest where they now made camp. Galeron awoke in the darkest hour of the night and beheld the stars between the branches of the trees. The fire had died down to a few glowing embers. Joinville was already awake. Both knights listened to the noise that had woken them. Wafting through the forest came the sound of ritual drumbeats and eerie chanting. Both Galeron and Joinville were accustomed to sleeping in their armour and without speaking, got up and untethered their warhorses. They mounted up and as stealthily as they could, rode along the forest track, relying on their horse to find their own way. The sound of drumming and chanting grew louder. Foul though the noise was, the clanking of armour and harness would not be heard above it. The pair approached a glade lit by flaming torches and paused between the great oaks, concealed by the shadows. They saw the very scene revealed to them in their dream. The sacred Grail about to be defiled by the drooling mouths of capering Beastmen. Galeron and Joinville grinned at each other and shut their visors. They each made the sign of the Grail and drew their swords. Their noble battle cries rang out into the night and brought the fell chanting to a sudden stop. The knights charged into the stone circle hacking and slaying beastmen on all sides. They had the advantage of surprise and soon more than a score of beastmen were hewn down without landing a single blow upon the two fearsome knights. The rest fled into the shadows. Galeron and Joinville spurred their horses in pursuit. No sooner had they ridden among the trees than they were set upon by a horde of beastmen, armed and bellowing for vengeance. Galeron felt the crude weapons battering on his shield and helmet as he wielded his sword left and right. Through his dented helm it was almost impossible to see the foe, but he heard their cries as his sword struck flesh. It was not until he lifted his visor that he realised all had been slain. It was then that he looked for his companion Joinville. As Galeron gazed towards the flickering torches still lighting the stone circle, he saw Joinville, slumped in the saddle. His warhorse stood still, surrounded by the corpses of the beastmen he had slain. Galeron rode up beside Joinville and dismounted. He helped him from the saddle and saw that Joinville's surcoat was stained red with blood. Joinville whispered that he was dying, that it was not his fate to reach the grail. Just then the torches mysteriously perished, plunging the stone circle into darkness. The air became damp and a strange mist began to rise from the ground. In the centre of the stone circle, where the knights had seen the shining chalice, they now saw an apparition condensing from the mist. It was a lady of incomparable beauty who seemed to be rising up from the very earth itself. In her hands she held a chalice more wonderful than the one they had seen earlier. This was indeed the true Grail. Both knights knelt as the Lady drifted towards them. She offered the Grail to Galeron, but Galeron, like the noble knight he was, raised up Joinville's bloody lips to the chalice and watched as he sipped the life-giving essence... Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia (5th edition) Category:Grail Knights Category:G Category:J